Sie sind eine dumme Göre
by laur-the-bore
Summary: Student Eren got under his teacher Levi's skin for the kicks; to make his dreary year more fun. Too bad Levi was professionally trained in disciplining brats... he could handle this, right?


_A:N/ Okay hey hi hello. AOT is my lyfe and i love it too much. it gives me hella feels. Anyways, I decided to write a fic on levi/eren bc they are my main OTP. 33693 i hit a rut with naruto bc yeah, it's hard writing that shit for some reason. so I took a break from it and am writing this majestic piece of literature. Reviews are really appreciated tbh, it keeps me going :-) and i'm open for any criticism at all. _

_**D-Hall**_

_** Chapter 1:**_

He had walked in, sporting an immaculate posture and a tilted chin. What he lacked in height, he made up for in fiery disposition and lean muscles. Well, not really _lean_, I laughed silently to myself in the back of the room. Armin nudged my foot from under the desk, and I turned to look at my best friend. His aquamarine eyes glimmered with pure fear, along with everybody else's. Besides me and Mikasa's, of course. Armin, along with Mikasa, had wanted to achieve this year. And by the looks of this strict man, they were having second thoughts. I wanted none of that; I wished trouble upon each and every one of the instructors in this god forsaken school. But I never said it aloud or acted upon these thoughts (well, sometimes). Until my German teacher arrived.

"Hello, I am Levi Ackerman." He paused, and pushed a digit to his temple. "Do not call me Mr., for it gives me severe migraines. Much like your intelligence levels, I can tell. I would instruct you to call me Corporal Ackerman." I stole a look from my other best friend, Mikasa _Ackerman. _Surely they weren't affiliated. She turned her head and I looked to Armin, silently mouthing _Corporal? _He nodded, unsure of why the teacher would want to present his military status in a classroom environment, so I raised my hand in the air to ask him. Because I was a little shit.

"Why the hell are you asking us to call you Corporal, sir? This is a classroom, not a military base." I asked, when he hadn't even called on me. I hadn't intended for it to sound smartass-y, but it just came out that way. Oops. I bit my tongue at the sharp look he threw at me. I swear to God, his eyes could kill baby kittens. They were charcoal black, like his hair and _oh, _his shitty attitude.

"_Was. _Why the hell are you speaking out of turn, _sir? _Did I fucking call on you? _Nein. _So please, for the sake of all that is good in this classroom, which is maybe one or two things, refrain from acting like an _unkultivierten schweine_. You'll give the _kinder _ learning disabilities." The whole room went silent, and then quietly 'oooe'd' in awe. No teacher had ever dared to speak ill in this highschool, and this man had just cussed openly at me, one of the students. Instead of shrinking back in their chair, trying to be as nonexistent as possible like any other normal person would, I leaned forward and put my elbows on the desk, holding my face in my hands. Yeah, I wasn't about to let this go.

"Mr. Ackerman, if I may be as so bold as to state, you are literally five feet. I, however, am 5'10, so if you would like to mentally berate me with words, go right on ahead. But I think we both know that you're compensating for lack of growth with malicious vocabulary." A quiet rumble swept across the class, again. A smirk rose to my mouth, and I silently thanked my quick thinking and smartass instincts. Corporal Ackerman tapped his chin thoughtfully, as if in deep thought. But I could see the hatred in his eyes. He probably had gotten teased alot about his height, by his fellows. But by a student? That was probably a first for him. I felt sort of bad, but not really. The man leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms, his glare biting through my brain. "_Schlagfertigkeit. _Quick wit and a _klugscheißer _nature will get you nowhere in this class." I just scoffed and looked away from his scowl and mimicked it with my own. "Oh, and by the way, I am 5'4, you shitfaced brat." I grinned as he turned around to scribble notes on the board. I softly sighed as a note was shoveled into my hand, but surprised nonetheless. It was from Mikasa. I turned to the right to look at my black-haired friend, but she wasn't looking. She was scrawling notes hastily. I opened it as discreetly as possible, so as not to capture the attention of Corporal Asswipe. Mikasa's elegant cursive handwriting made their way to my eyes.

_**Eren, do you even know who that is? **_I tossed her my reply back.

**a midget fucktard, thats who. **Her glare was almost as severe as Corporal Ackerman's.

_**No. You're completely wrong. He is the most respected of all the staff, even after ten years. He came back because, well, basically, he was actually forced too. You see, he's**_

Since she was extremely smart, she knew the exact time when the teacher would pause and turn to look at the class. He would write for thirty seconds, and deliberately avert his eyes to the students. Mostly it would be averted to the back of the classroom, where Mikasa, Armin, and of course, me, were sitting. So she would pretend to look busy while his attention was directed towards our group. She never got to finish the note, however, because the bell rang. I was the first out of my chair, and I swung my backpack over my shoulder. Then I noticed that I was the only one standing up. Uh. Corporal Ackerman allowed himself a small smile, albeit a very forced one. _"Haben sie nicht lesen sie den vorstand? _Did you not read the board?" He tapped the words he had written.

_** Class will be dismissed on my mark, not by the bell. **_If I had to compliment him on anything, though, it was his pretty handwriting. It was better than Mikasa's.

If there was one thing that I couldn't stand, it was teachers like this. Why the hell was the bell even there if the teacher would dismiss on his cue? It was fucking stupid, that's what it was. I didn't really give a shit at this point, so I just picked up my notebook and walked out. Yeah, I walked out. Not without casting a triumphant smirk towards _his _direction, though. I brushed past his small form, and made sure that I slammed the wooden door as hard as possible on the way out. I made it out of the door, but was tackled as soon as it was slammed. By the whirl of short black hair and glimpse of freckled face, I deduced it was Marco.

Marco Bott, a boy who wasn't much taller then me, possessed innocent, light brown eyes. He hadn't been tainted in any way. He was like a cute little puppy, I thought. He always hung around with the wrong crowd, though. Like Jean. A visible scowl lit up my face at his name. I didn't hate him, though... He was just a show-off. And I really didn't like those type, even though I could be one myself.

"Eren! Are you okay? How'd it go? Did he hurt you? Scar you with words?" I picked him off of me gingerly. "Marc, what are you talking 'bout?"

"Corporal Levi... Ackerman, I mean. I had him for a whole year when I was like 14, and let me tell you, he was the meanest teacher I had ever had. When I heard that you were taking German and that _he _was the teacher, I wanted to run and warn you. But I couldn't find you in time." He seemed out of breath, like he had sprinted to catch me before the whole rush of students bombarded the hallways, like they were doing right now. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my locker. "Marc, he's a huge pain in the ass, but nothing more. Plus, I only had him for one day. He couldn't possibly do any damage to me in an hour time period." As if proving my point, I lifted one arm up and flexed it, like a bodybuilder. A smile lit up his face, and I smiled too. I genuinely liked this kid. But his smile slowly warped into a frown.

"Just be careful... okay? I know you have Armin and Mikasa to watch out for you in that class, but please don't capture his attention. One time, my friend spoke out of turn, and he literally sent him to I.S.S. for two weeks. I don't want you to be miserable in a class you truthfully want to take." Honestly, I was very interested in the language that was German. I didn't take it just for a class, I wanted to learn it. My father was German, and when he spoke it when I was younger, I knew I wanted to learn it when I was older and had a professional teacher handy. Sadly, it looked like I'd have to manually teach it to myself, since I just couldn't help but _speak out _in German class. But who knows, maybe the teach was having a bad day. Tomorrow might be better.

"Alright, I'll be extra careul 'mmkay. Oh, how'd writing go?" I asked him as I shoveled unwanted things into my locker for my next class. But before Marco could answer, he was pulled out of the way by Mikasa and Armin. Marco waved to me before heading off, mouthing something along the lines of 'I'll tell you later.' Oh shit, Mikasa looked more pissed off than usual, and Armin just looked plain uncomfortable. "'Sup guys." I stated cooly, and slung my backpack over my shoulder again.

"Do you have any idea of how much trouble you're in? Any idea? At all?" Armin gently took her arm and stepped forward.

"When you left Eren, Corporal Ackerman said that you'd get punished for your bad behavior. He wanted us to relay the message, because, and I quote this, 'That shitty brat would not pay heed to me anyways, so I will get his snotty friends to relay it for me. If he has any inch of brain, and had paid any type of attention today, he will understand this phrase. _Haft. Heute um 04.30 uhr scharf.'" _

"Well fuck guys, help a guy out. What the shit does that mean?" By the exchange of knowing looks, Armin and Mikasa knew exactly what the sentence meant. Of course, they would withhold it, for the sake of learning and discipline for poor old me. "Could you repeat it again, but this time, Mikasa? Armin, sorry, you kind of butchered it." She repeated it, and I sort of had an understanding of what it meant. 4:30 was the time that school got out, so it was obviously detention. Well, this was great. This was absolutely fantastic. Detention on the first day of school, huh? Well, that was a record-breaker for me. Even when I was like seven, it had at least been a couple of days since I got punished. I sighed audibly.

"Detention, of course. What else could be at 4:30?" They nodded. "Hey, what were you gonna say on your note, by the way?" I asked glumly to my best friend. "I think I'll tell you tomorrow, if you don't find out in detention today. Or somewhere in today." "But-" The stupid bell interupted me, and the trio of friends looked at their schedules. "Eren, what do you have next?" A timid male voice asked. "I have... P.S. next." They looked visibly upset, and I peered over at their papers. They both had Algebra for fourth, and I sighed. "Well, it looks like we part ways for now. I'll see you next period though, at lunch. If I don't get there in time, save me a spot, will ya?" They agreed and headed off to Algebra class, directed by Reiner Braun. Huh. That sounded more German then Levi Ackerman. Physical science, my next class,was headed by a chick named Hange Zoe. I had seen her around before, but we never conversed until this year. She was a freak, I deduced the second she talked to me. I started off towards her room, Room 669.

To call her a freak was a great understatement. I sat in the back, as usual, as Professor Zoe waved frantically about, raving about giant men who were over 40 m tall and had no skin. I didn't really pay attention; I was dreading 4:30. The class went by in a blur, and I learned absolutely nothing about anything related to science, other than that the back of the neck was a crucial position in defeating a giant. Lunch was next, the only period I actually looked forward to. But I couldn't really right now; 4:30. Ugh. Why was this guy such an ass, it was only the first day. Couldn't he cut me a little slack. Well, I _did_ suppose I was a little bit jerk-y, but I really wanted to know why he had asked them to call him by his military status. The bell rang, and heaven forbid that Professor Zoe was like the German teacher, who dismissed them on her cue. She wasn't, luckily, but she asked me to stay a little after class. Oh shit.

"Hi there, Eren!" The professor said enthusiastically. Was she always this excited? "Your little outbreak in third caused quite the stir, hehe. And that was only an hour ago. Imagine the possibilities when you meet him again, tomorrow, HAH! You'll be the hottest gossip of the year." She motioned with her hands in a frenzied motion. "How did you hear about that...?" It possibly couldn't have spreaded that far, and while I was at it, why was it such a big deal anyways? I didn't get it. Or maybe the seniors were so gossip-deprived that they needed something, _anything, _to fuel their addiction. "Well, silly, listen. Corporal Ackerman is probably the most recognized in the whole school, from kindergarten up." I recalled how Mikasa's note had ended with her saying "He is the most respected of all staff...", but it got blurry from there. "It's half and half, you see. Alluring face, soothing baritone voice, handsome body and posture. That's for the girls to admire." She laughed wildly, and then calmed down. "But listen. The most brilliant teacher in here; Levi takes the title, alright? He has a shrewd way of teaching, believe it or not. His past students came to be Nobel Prize winners, Pulitzers, you name it."

"But he teaches one subject; German. How much variety can you get out of that?" I asked. How could you win a Nobel from learning just German? The science professor paused. "That's why I said the most brilliant. He could teach anything. Algebra, chemistry, quantum-physics, anything... But this year, he is teaching German." "So in the past, he taught different subjects before?" It wasn't really that odd, I had heard of English teachers who had taught physical education. "Correct-i-mundo."

"If he's so brilliant, why doesn't he move on to bigger and better things? Why be trapped in this rat-hole of a school?" I asked. She scanned over me with chocolate brown eyes. "Not sure," but her voice betrayed her. "Professor Ackerman would never admit it, but we've been good friends for years. So keep it a secret, alright?" She giggled madly, and pressed a gloved finger to her lips. "Why did you want to tell me all these things?" She giggled again.

"Just thought you should know. I think Ackerman will fill you in at detention today." "WAIT, HE'S HEADING DETENTION? I THOUGHT THAT-" She covered my mouth with her hand. "Shush, child. Yes, he is heading at 4:30 today. Too bad so sad." Hange removed her hand when I calmed down. "But why?!" "Well, don't take it from me because I've never actually shared detention with the being that is Levi, but I think he's just going to sit at a desk and glare holes into your very soul. He has a very Levi-like way of doing that. By the way, lunch is almost over, so hurry up kiddy, don't want you to starve in detention. Levi would feed you rats, haha."

I shuddered at that last part, and rushed to lunch, Zoe's words floating around in my already frenzied mind. I wasn't scared of him, I was just confused. Why was there so much turmoil over this man? I had heard he was extremely intelligent, but, like, uh... why was everyone making such a big deal? I had outbursts before, so why was this one any different? I arrived, and my blonde and black-haired best friends were sitting, talking amongst themselves. The bell rang, for the fifth time this damned day, and I didn't even bother to walk in and greet them. I headed off to sixth period, and then seventh. Well, today is the day I die, I told myself while opening the door to D-Hall.

In some little corner of my mind, I had a hope that he wouldn't be here. I had a hope that _possibly, maybe, perhaps, _he forgot about me. But there he was, perched on the desk, with his legs crossed and palms on the desk. Me being me, I made quite the ruckus walking in, 'accidentally' tripping over the leg of a chair and dropping all of my shit. I don't know why I found it so funny that Corporal Ackerman didn't even blink. He just calmly looked down with awaiting eyes. A scowl adorned his face when I didn't even pick any of it up. Instead, I plopped down right next to him on the desk. "How ya' doin' teach?" I asked him, a teasing tilt in my voice. My heartbeat was actually quite erradic, and I didn't know why I was daring to be this disobedient and disrespectful.

He didn't even turn to look at me, nor even acknowledge my existence. Though I could see the visible twitch in his arched eyebrow. "Eren Jaegar... _richtig?" _I think the last word meant correct, so I nodded, crossing my legs in the same fashion as he did, as to mock him. "I swear to fuck, you're trying to get expelled. I swear to fucking fuck you are." I ran a hand through my hair, like he just did, and instead of his eyebrow twitching, his hand did. He wouldn't dare do any physical violence to one of his _precious students,_ and I smirked at that. "Looks like the little Corp' can't spurt out anymore competent dialogue, so he's thinking about physical harm?"

"Not in the slightest. I plan to keep your tangible being intact; however, I can't promise the same for the subjective part of you. By the way, sit the fuck down in the chair in front of me, you little _scheiße_." I did what I was told, a smirk adorning my face. I hoped I was getting under his skin. "Listen to me." The desk he sat on made his short form taller than me. It didn't intimidate me in the slightest, though, if that's what he was hoping for. "_Eren_," my name rolled off of his tongue. It was riddled with his German accent. "What are you thinking. Do you know who I am, _machst du?" _

_ "_I didn't, until the end of fourth. And now, I must say, that I still don't give a single shit, sir." I put my head in my hands boredly, awaiting the sharp income of words I was sure were to come. But they didn't. He just quietly looked at me with inquistive eyes. I stared back blankly, waiting his words. "I am not above saying that I am... shocked. With you. You have _eingeweide, _guts. But I am displeased with the way you presented them." He ran his slender fingers through perfectly parted ebony hair. "I'm displeased myself with the way you directed that class." I bit back.

"_Oh wirklich? _Really now. Because, If I do recall, that was my fucking classroom. And you were there as a _student. _And I was there as a _teacher. _So is it really in your best favor to be dissing my methods? _Nein, durchaus nicht." _Corporal Ackerman switched his legs, so now that his left leg was over right. "And listen, brat. You're going to shut your mouth tomorrow, and you're going to be sitting in the front of the room, along with your little _freunde. _Your friends." I glowered, because I never, ever, EVER, sat in the front of the room before. I had my place in the back, and I liked it that way. This guy couldn't just take away that freedom.

"Why the hell should, I, Mr. Corporal?" Names be damned at this point I thought. He just shook his head, and hopped off the desk gracefully. "I saw you and your shitty posse in the back, passing notes." Even Mikasa couldn't shake off this guy, woah. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. I pulled an allnighter last night, playing _Call of Duty Ghosts_. Armin and Mikasa had gotten a full night of sleep while I owned noobs. Whoo, go me. I'm such an accomplisher. "Whatever, I freakin' hate you. You being 'the most intelligent person in the WHOLE school' doesn't change my opinion on you, like, at all ok. Keep in mind that I'm still going to be a _scheiße _to you as long as you're a _scheiße _to me." I picked up the word 'shit' earlier, because I used it quite often. And it described the teacher perfectly, if I was being honest.

"After an hour, and all you learned was that word? _Armselig. _You have the attention span of a small rodent."

_A:N:/ yooo ok so how was that? lol it probably wasn't that great, but i really like the idea of eren being a lil' shit to levi and levi doesn't know how to handle it. Especially in a teaching environment. :p anywho, i hope you kinda enjoyed it .-._


End file.
